My Random One-shots and Crap!
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: HI! So, let's get this straight. This fanfiction is all for the purpose of getting little ideas for oneshots out of my darned brain. I might post one of these, let's say, every two days or so? But don't really count on it. I am not good with keeping schedules. Enjoy! (I am bad with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! SO. Let's get this straight. This fanfiction is all for the purpose of getting little ideas for oneshots out of my darned brain. So, enjoy and comment! I might post one of these, let's say, every two days or so? But don't really count on it. I am not good with keeping schedules. I'll tell you this though, I will not be posting on Sunday, and possibly on Saturday due to my parent's house rules. This book may also contain poems if I want. Don't like em? Don't read em. There, now with that out of the way, Enjoy! :)**

Bored, is how I am right now.

Fudging.

Bored.

I looked over to Branch, who was sitting next to me on our couch. Well, I shouldn't say sitting, more like napping. It was actually pretty cu…

Hold up, idea coming on!

I sneaked very carefully to the kitchen, and I snatched a little something from the fridge. I tiptoed behind the couch to Branch, my weapon in hand. Putting my finger on its trigger, I sprayed the whipped, delicious substance on his hand. And then, using my hair, I ticked his nose ever so slightly, making him snort in the cutest way. I tickled him again, and his hand smacked the whipped cream in his face, making him wake up in an instant.

"GAH!" He yelped, sitting up, looking to his hand, and I snickered "POPPY!"

I exploded. Snorts and squeals of laughter bursting out of me like I was crazy or something. Branch turned to me with a pouty face, and tat just made me laugh even more.

"Haha! Y-you know Branch?" I said through my laugh, "You look cute when you're mad!"

"Not. Funny." Branch mumbled

I kept laughing, unable to control myself. Little did I know, Branch had formed a devious smirk.

"But you know what is funny?" Branch said

"Huh?" I said, still giggling

All the sudden, his whip cream covered lips smashed against mine, making me as equally whip creamed as he was.

"ACK!" I yelped after the kiss

"There, now we're even." I said, smirking

I huffed, folding my arms, and a few seconds later, Branch had his share of giggles, and soon, I couldn't help but join him in his laughing fest. Oh, how I loved my dork.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a funny thing. It can make you feel feelings you never thought existed. One of those feelings may be the strange strong urge you feel whenever the love of you life is close to you. It may even be a feeling that makes you feel like a cloud, and you can't help but smile. But those are the mushy feely feelings. Sure, I do feel those feeling, but the one feeling I have the most is my strong urge to protect Poppy no matter what. I also have this feeling, kind of like 6th sense or something, that just kinda tells me when something is wrong with Poppy. That was the feeling I was feeling right now, as I kneeled beside a crying Poppy.

"I *sniff* I m-miss him s-so much…" Poppy murmured through her tears.

It was the day of Poppy's father's funeral. Poppy was devastated. But I knew what she was feeling. I had lost someone too. But all I knew what to do for Poppy was hug her close as we knelt before Peppy's grave. Tears made Poppy's cheeks damp, and almost soggy. But then, Poppy's tears started subsiding. It then became awkwardly silent, and it worried me. But then Poppy suddenly broke the silence.

"I wonder what he is doing right now." She said, her voice a little weak after her crying

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, not really knowing what brought that up.

"I mean, I know he's dead, but I'm just wondering if he is looking down on me from heaven or something like that, like how people always say." Poppy

"I bet he is." I say eventually, "And he will always be. He may be gone from this world, but he's always going to be by your side."

Poppy leaned more into my hug, and she let out a soft sigh.

"T-that's a good thing to know." She whispered, then she giggled softly, "Heh, I guess I'll have to make sure I don't do anything naughty if he is watching over me."

"Hmph, I guess so." I said, looking up to the sky, almost expecting to see Peppy there.

And then I had a thought.

Grandma must be watching over me too. I cracked a little smile at the thought of her being by my side at all times. If only I could see her.

"You okay Branch?" Poppy asked me. I hadn't noticed the tear that had escaped, and was rolling down my cheek, but Poppy did.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok." I said looking back to her, "Wanna go back to the others?"

"Yeah…" Poppy said

And with that, we walked back to the others, and we celebrated the life of one of the most greatest troll kings of all time.


End file.
